bindingofisaacfandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Binding of Isaac
The Binding of Isaac ist ein Indie Spiel erstellt von Edmund McMillen und Florian Himsl. Veröffentlicht wurde das Spiel am 28. September 2011 auf der Spieleplattform Steam. Man steuert ein nacktes Kind, Isaac, oder eins von 5 weiteren freischaltbaren Charakteren durch einige Dungeons bis hin zur Mutter. Spielprinzip The Binding of Isaac ist ein 2D Action Adventure indem der Spieler Isaac oder einen von 5 freischaltbaren Charakteren durch viele Dungeons bis hin zur Mutter steuert. Wobei die Dungeons stark an die von ‘‘The Legend of Zelda‘‘ erinnern. Ein Dungeon besteht aus mehreren Zufallsgenerierten Räumen in denen Monster ihr Unwesen treiben. Erst wenn man alle Monster besiegt, oder eine Tür mithilfe einer Bombe aufgesprengt hat, kann man den Raum wieder verlassen. Wobei nicht im jeden Raum eine Gefahr steckt, so gibt es auch sogenannte Shops und weitere Spezial Räume, in denen man Waffen, Equipment oder ähnliches findet bzw. gegen Geld oder gar gegen Lebensenergie (Herzen) tauschen kann. Für einige Räume sowie auch für einige Truhen benötigt man einen Schlüssel. Diese findet man entweder in anderen Truhen, die man ohne einen Schlüssel öffnen kann, oder auch nach dem erfolgreichen töten sämtlicher Gegner in einem Raum. Der Weg, das Dungeon, endet bei einem Boss, den es zu bezwingen gilt um das nächste Level, bzw. das nächste Dungeon, betreten zu können! Geschichte Die Geschichte von „The Binding of Isaac“ ist ein Spin-Off einer gleichnamigen Bibel Geschichte. Sie beginnt mit Isaac, einem Kind, und seiner Mutter, die beide überglücklich miteinander sind. Während Isaac Bilder zeichnet und mit seinem Spielzeug spielt, sieht sich seine Mutter christliche Fernsehsendungen an. Ein ruhiges und normales Leben bis jedoch Isaacs Mutter eine Stimme „von oben“ vernimmt. Diese Stimme erzählt ihr, dass Isaac verdorben ist und viele Sünden trägt und er müsste davon erlöst werden. Die Stimme sagt weiter das Sie, als Mutter, all das Böse von Isaac entfernen muss um ihn zu erretten. Nach diesem Gespräch stürmt die Mutter in Isaacs Zimmer und nimmt ihrem Sohn sämtliches Spielzeug, Bilder, Spielekonsolen und sogar seine Kleidung weg. Darauf ertönt erneut die Stimme und zwang Sie Isaac komplett von der Außenwelt abzuschneiden. Erneut schreitet die Mutter zur Tat und sperrt Isaac in sein Zimmer ein. Daraufhin hört Sie wieder die Stimme die die Taten der Mutter lobt, jedoch an Ihrer Hingabe und Liebe zweifelt. Es fordert, dass Sie Ihren einzigen Sohn opfert um ihn retten zu können. So schnappt sich die Mutter ein Küchenmesser und wendet sich Isaacs Zimmer zu. Isaac der das ganze Geschehen über einen Schlitz in der Tür beobachtet hat, wird panisch und verzweifelt. Jedoch findet er rechtzeitig eine Falltür durch die er, kurz bevor seine Mutter die Tür öffnet, durchspringt. Erweiterungen Am 28. Mai 2012 wurde die erste, und bisher auch einzige, Erweiterung für The Binding of Isaac auf Steam veröffentlich. Die Erweiterung, namens Wrath of the Lamb, fügt dem Original Spiel 70 % mehr Inhalte hinzu. Darunter findet man 10 weitere Boss-Gegner, über 100 Items, über 40 Achievements, sowie ein finales Ende und viel mehr. Bewertungen The Binding of Isaac (87/100, Sehr Gut) „Zelda trifft Robotron: Topdown-Action alter Schule in zufallsgenerierten Dungeons!” ''- 4players.de The Binding of Isaac auf 4players.de | Zum Test auf 4players.de'' The Binding of Isaac (81/100, Sehr guter Titel - Kaufempfehlung) „... The Binding of Isaac ist nicht für jedermann, doch wer ein packendes Indie-Spiel für zwischendurch sucht und eine gewisse Frustresistenz besitzt, wird hier definitiv fündig.” ''- gameswelt.de The Binding of Isaac auf gameswelt.de | Link zum Test auf gameswelt.de The Binding of Isaac (9.0/10, Herausragend) „... Stundenlanger Spielspaß, ein bisschen gerechter Zorn und die Freude über neue Items, die euch das Überleben erleichtern, machen The Binding of Isaac zu einem Spiel, das ihr definitiv gespielt haben solltet.” ''- de.ign.com The Binding of Isaac auf de.ign.com | Link zum Test auf de.ign.com'' Kategorie:Inhalt